The use of universal joints in automotive systems is common within the industry. Universal joints transmit constant torque through an angle between two shafts. However, it is important to reduce any noise or vibrations through the joint that may cause damage or annoyance during operation. Accordingly, isolators have been used to encase the universal joint. The isolators have typically been made from elastomeric materials that elastically deform as the universal joint moves relative to a housing surrounding the joint. In this way, the isolator absorbs a portion of the vibrations transmitted through the universal joint. While these isolators have been successful for their intended purpose, there is room in the art for improvements.